darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1224
Morgan, possessed by the spirit of James Forsythe finds the body of his sister Sarah buried in the basement of the gatehouse. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood in the world of Parallel Time. On the terrifying night that has just passed, Catherine Collins was chosen by lottery to go into the locked room in the abandoned west wing. But at the last moment her place was taken by her husband, Morgan. Morgan survived the night in the room, but he was changed, possessed by some alien spirit. Now in the caretaker's cottage on the grounds, Catherine and Julia are soon to learn his new identity. Carrie regains her senses and accuses Morgan of being possessed by James Forsythe. Act I Morgan admits that he is indeed James Forsythe, and after accusations from Julia, he denies being the one who put the curse on the Collins family in 1680. Catherine begs for the real Morgan to come back, but Morgan (as James) tells her that the Morgan she knew is dead. Carrie tells Julia that he was trying to gain access to the cellar, but Morgan says he has found what he was looking for, and leaves the cottage. Catherine and Julia go after him. At the Old House, Bramwell returns and finds Daphne in the parlor. He informs her that Catherine did not spend the night in the locked room, and Morgan took her place instead. However, no one at Collinwood would tell him of Morgan’s condition. Daphne can sense that something else is bothering Bramwell. He tries to pass it off as stress from his business matters, but Daphne sees through him and realizes it has something to do with Catherine. She sadly heads upstairs. Meanwhile, Morgan goes to a secret shack and begins reading the book he found in the cottage: a journal that belonged to Brutus. Morgan reads an excerpt that explains he killed someone named Sarah and buried her in the basement of the cottage. Act II Morgan closes Brutus’ journal and says that he now knows what he must do. Julia and Catherine return to Collinwood after unsuccessfully searching for Morgan. Catherine finally admits she believes there is a curse at Collinwood, and wants to set aside her differences with Julia to help end it. Suddenly, Catherine starts to feel weak and has another dizzy spell. Julia leaves to get some smelling salt, and Bramwell unexpectedly shows up. Catherine tells him that Morgan is possessed, and Julia soon returns. Bramwell says he was only there out of concern for Catherine in the wake of Morgan’s night in the room, and excuses himself. Once he’s gone, Julia acknowledges to Catherine that she knows there are still secrets between her and Bramwell. Act III Julia accuses Catherine of being “anxious” around Bramwell, and advises her to not see him anymore. Catherine grows increasingly agitated. At night, Morgan sneaks into the cottage, but is quickly caught by Carrie. Morgan begs Carrie not to be afraid of him, and then asks her if she has ever felt the presence of a female spirit in the cottage. He explains the spirit’s name is Sarah Forsythe, someone who was very devoted to him, and died because of it. Carrie grows more frightened of Morgan and demands that he leave, but he refuses until he finds where she was buried. After attempting to escape the cottage, Carrie is locked in a closet by Morgan. Act IV Bramwell returns to the Old House, where an upset Daphne is waiting for him. The two get into a heated argument, resulting with Daphne accusing Bramwell of still being in love with Catherine (which Bramwell does not deny). Daphne begs him to take her away from Collinwood, but he refuses. At the cottage, Morgan finds the skeleton of Sarah Forsythe that was buried in the basement. Satisfied that he found her, he calls out for Brutus, and his spirit enters the room. Memorable quotes : James: I don't like to be followed. I go as I please and I do as I please. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Bramwell Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Collins * Lara Parker as Catherine Harridge Collins * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge Collins (PT) * Kathy Cody as Carrie Stokes (PT) * Keith Prentice as Morgan Collins / James Forsythe Background information and notes Production * This is the seventy-fifth episode with no pre-Barnabas cast members. * Closing credits scene: Fishing shack. Story * Sarah was very loyal and devoted to James and died because of it. * Brutus' journal reads: *: "And as for Sarah, she is the soul of treachery, pretending loyalty to me, but all the time betraying me to her brother, just as Amanda has been doing. Sarah went to the cottage expecting to find the lovers in their trysting place, instead she found me, Brutus Collins, and now she is dead, buried where no one will ever find her!" Bloopers and continuity errors Category:Dark Shadows episodes